User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve in Tennessee Part 2!
(Hey! Guys! Yes so sigh yes i finally did it Steve in Tennessee Part 2! YES! :D So last time Steve or me saw a hidden guy in the shadows and last part ends just him asking me if i know who he is so continue:) Steve: Uh, No?...... :/ ???: Sigh, ok! *He reveal himself and do not hide there anymore* Steve: GASPS! :D! Cousin: Yup... Here i am Steve! :D Long time no see huh? XD :D Steve: Cousin! :D! *Hugs him* Cousin: It is nice to see ya again! *Hugs back* Steve: Ok, anyway.... Say, it been a long time since we saw each other yup, so... And i forgot, sadly, what is your name again? Cousin:.... Cousin Sid! ;I Steve: I; Well, i forgot that! *Yeah, i believe i named him something else or else i just think i was, well, Sid starts with a "S" Just like Steve so... I guess it makes sense, ok i was out of names tho out of names that starts with s well then tho then yes continue!* Sid: Yeah, Well, anyway.... Steve: Hm? :/ Sid: Saw that video i sended to ya? Steve: Yeah, back home! Sid: Well, it is big! Steve: GASPS! D: What? Something? Sid:.... *Tries to say something until somebody yelles out the name:* ???: Steve!? Steve: GASPS! "Steve?" What did i eh hear that name before? Familiar name just something good oh rlly something odd dude too do think... ???: *The voice is near Steve* Steve? It is you? Steve: *Be looking behind himself, there stands somebody familiar is k in the case a guest star eh eh..* GASPS! *It is shown to be Jessefan1!* Steve: CARSON! :D What are you doing here? *Runs then to him and hugs him* Carson: *Hugs Steve* Well, if ya forgot, i live in Tennessee, and well maybe not here but i am just taking a walk and exploring this part of Tennessee! :) Steve: Cool! Carson: Hey, who is this guy? :) Sid: I am Sid, Steve's Cousin! Carson: Why hi Steve's Cousin Sid! *Shakes Sid's hand* Sid: Uh, you two know each other? Carson: Yes, Steve is like my best friend! Steve: Yeah, you are my most important friend ever! The one that means something good for me! (Btw yes this blog can also lol also be an honor for his Second Wikiversary today this blog was created was the day i think!) Sid: Nice, but anyway, Steve i was gonna tell ya something important! Steve: Oh right? :/? Sid: Tennessee... Is in trouble! Steve: GASPS! D: Carson: Gasps! :( Why? Steve: Yeah, why? :( Because of me? (No!) Sid: NO! Not because of you! A guy big and fat have just moved to this city! He is not revealing his own home man eh his home may get banished if he told his own home to us i maybe think? Carson: Oh No! We must do something! :( Steve:_ Carson's Right! But--- Sid.... How did ya know him? Sid: Well, Well yeah! I just talked to him before your video! He told me then.. Told me that later he will control Tennessee later even control all people! Including we two who lives in Tennessee! Steve: Why do he wanna do that? Sid: Idk, right.... He is a villain! That's now why! Carson: Oh.... I hate these kind of people! :( And i just love it when everything's normal! Steve: Me too! Ok, what is this guy's name then? Sid: Fat Hating Guy! *Now gosh! "Fat Hating Guy?" Steve and Carson Looks at each other* Steve and Carson: O_O... *Does weird noises in their mouths* HAHAHAHAHAHA! XD! Steve: FAT HATING GUY? XD! What kind of a stupid name is that! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Carson: HAhahahahahaha! Never heard that name here before! Hahahahahahahaha! Steve: Haha.... Hahaha... Ha Ha Ha! XD *Steve and Carson then rlly stops laughing* Ok Carson, our laughing is over! Heh.. Sid: Seriously! He is bad than you two think! Steve: How can ya be sure about him? :/ Sid: Well, he told me he will seriously do things he used to do in other countries before! Steve and Carson: OTHER COUNTRIES!?? Steve: That's it, come on guys! Let's stop him! >:( Wait..... Oh no we do not even know where he is hiding! Sid: Well, i should know! Steve: Huh? How oh? Sid: The airport! Steve How? Sid: GROAN! Just follow me! Steve: Ok! *Sid now runs away to the airport and Steve and Carson runs after him* *Later in Airport* Sid: Ok, phew! We made it guys! Steve: Aw.. Must i leave so soon right when heading today to Tennessee? :( Sid: No, remember what i said? Steve: Oh right! Carson: *Laughs at Steve* Steve: Uh, what is this about Fat Hating Guy's Business? Sid: Well, idk... We need more people! Carson: Like? Steve: Um... Sid: *Points up at sky having sky an airplane pretty awesome pretty big yes* Like these in that plane! Steve: AW! I was just about to say that! >:(! *Rlly?* *Airplane lands and alot of people gets out of the plane* Sid: Hm, some people we must know! Any of us three who knows anyway! *Nobody came out that they know, except the.. Last two!* Steve: GASPS! :O *Petra and OOTFJ (Order Of The Female Jesse) is seen out from plane* Steve: Hey! I know these two! Sid: Ya do? Steve: Yes why not? *Runs to them when they two walks down the stairs to the ground* Hi you two! Petra and OOTFJ: Steve? Steve: That's right girls! :) Petra and OOTFJ: What are ya doing in Tennessee? Steve: Travelling? Petra: Ok, well... Did not expect you here! XD Steve: Me neither! Carson: Hi! I know you too Petra, but... Who is the other person here? Petra: OOTFJ! Carson: "OOTFJ?" Steve: So? It is short for: Order Of The Female Jesse! Carson: Oh right, the wiki friend! OOTFJ: Yup! Sid: Heyo, ladi...es? Steve: Right, just curious! OOTFJ, are you rlly male or female tho? OOTFJ: :/.. *She backs and do not wanna say it* :( Petra: HEY! Z:( Stop it Steve! She/He do not wanna say! OK? She or He just... Rlly wanna keep it for him/herself... >:( Steve: Oh, :( Sorry OOTFJ! :( I... Did not know.. OOTFJ: It is ok Steve! Petra: Sigh, Steve, sorry for yelling at ya, ok? :( Steve: Ok! Petra: Thanks Steve! Steve: De Nada! Sid: Guys, let's uh... Focus! What we done! Steve: Oh Right! *Later they all five is seen in a Crystal Ball lol but come on!* *An unfaced guy smokes, smokes and does a grunt* Unfaced Guy: Grunt! These fools! Trying to stop me are they? They should not know who i am, They will not win! Not when i am around! *Telephone rings yes rings to him* *The Unfaced Guy answers "Hello?" and it ends in Part 2:* Guy in Phone: Oh perfect! I am here to help! With me... We will do! *End of "Part 2"* Category:Blog posts